Monster
by Tori Buzolic
Summary: For a kingdom to prosper, alliances must first be made. Rosette learns that the hard way when she is arranged to be wed to the youngest prince of the Mikaelson kingdom. Will their marriage be able to flourish or will her husband's wicked and reckless ways sink it before it starts? (A/U) Kol/OC


**_ Monster - Imagine Dragons_**

_If I told you what I was,  
Would you turn your back on me?  
And if I seem dangerous,  
Would you be scared?  
I get the feeling just because,  
Everything I touch isn't dark enough  
That this problem lies in me_

_I'm only a man with a chamber who's got me,_  
_I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me._  
_A monster, a monster,_  
_I've turned into a monster,_  
_A monster, a monster,_  
_And it keeps getting stronger._

* * *

"Your Royal Highness, your father requests your presence in the dining hall."

"Yes, yes," The petite brunette that was curled up on the window seat responded, motioning the servant off. She didn't take the opportunity to glance up from the book she had her nose stuck in. "Tell him I'll be there soon."

"No your highness," the servant urged, ringing her hands nervously, "he wants you there _now_."

Rosette looked up from her spot, raising an eyebrow at the urgency in her voice.

"What matters does he have to discuss with me now? As if he ever takes the time of day to pay a second towards me."

"I- I don't know, your highness." The servant stuttered nervously. "I am just here to notify you of his orders,"

"Fine, I'm coming." Rosette sighed, closing the book and setting it down on the cushioned seat. Standing up, she smoothed the fabric of her dress down- an attempt to look presentable- before making her way to the royal hall.

The brightly lit hallways of the expanse castle guided her towards her destination, she taking a deep breath as she neared the corner leading towards the lavished room before stepping in.

Instantly all eyes of the room settled upon her, Rosette's stomach churning in anxiousness as she greeted her father.

"Good evening father, mother." She nodded politely towards both her parents. "The servants say you've requested my presence,"

"Yes, child," he nodded, motioning to the seat on the opposite side of the table. "Take a seat, we have much to discuss."

Complying, she fidgeted slightly as she took a seat, sparing a glance towards her brother on the other side of the table. He raised his eyebrows at her in a mocking manner, making her even more nervous as she turned away to face her father.

Ethelric, king of Bernicia, was a well-built man. Years of ruling had formed wise wrinkles on his features, gray streaks forming in the roots of his hair from underneath his crown. He ruled with an iron fist and was adored by his kingdom, yet had the authority to send the townspeople trembling to their knees with the quickest of words.

He was a strong king, but with every year of ruling that passed he was starting to grow weaker and weaker.

His son, Theodoric, was next in line for the throne. He was the only son; the obvious choice to rule when Ethelric was to step down or pass away. The prince had a thick mane of chestnut hair- same as his sister Rosette. Both siblings shared the same light jade eye color- a sign of royalty in the kingdom. They had taken the trait from their father, while their darker tresses an obvious trait from their mother, Matilda.

Though Ethelric was viewed as a strong and caring king by the inhabitants of his kingdom, he lacked much in the family area. He had recently directed much of his attention towards his son, teaching him the rules and laws to ruling a kingdom. Rosette was casted to the side- there was not much she as a princess could do. All attention was usually put towards her soon to be king brother, so for it to directed towards her now left her extremely anxious.

"What is it that you wanted to discuss father?"

"Rosette, you are more than aware that my rule will soon come to an end and in my place your brother will rule," she gave a silent nod, sparing a glance towards her brother who had an almost smug look on his face. The king continued, "Our kingdom of Bernicia is gradually growing with every passing day- many immigrants and merchants have been arriving from beyond the Dark Sea."

"Is this not good news father?" She asked confused. "Surely the new inhabitants will help the kingdom prosper."

"Ah, you've yet to let me finish," He tsked, wagging a finger at her. "Yes, it is good news, but a larger population calls for more land – something that we currently don't have much of."

"Which is why I've come up with a proposition," Theodoric spoke up, sitting up in his seat.

"Theodoric, allow your father to continue," Their mother spoke, he biting his tongue as he sunk slightly.

"No no, allow him to continue," the king held a hand up, "this was originally his plan."

Nodding, the boy explained to the occupants of the table. "I've been studying with the geographic tutors, and I've come to notice there is much unused land located in the south. Unfortunately, the land has been claimed by the Mikaelson kingdom. So I thought, why not create an alliance?"

"I still don't understand how this is of import to me," Rosette grumbled, perching her hand under her chin.

"Rosette, remove your elbows off the table and listen," Matilda scolded her daughter, who complied easily.

"You need to learn how to mind your tongue," Theodoric tsked his sister, she resisting the urge to roll her eyes as he continued with his words. "Now, to gain an alliance with the Mikaelson's, our kingdoms must unite."

"Unite how?" Rosette blurted out before she could control her tongue.

"Marriage," Her father spoke, she glancing at him with confused eyes. "You are to be wed to one of King Mikael's sons."

The air was momentarily knocked out of her chest.

"_What_?"

* * *

"Kol," Niklaus called out, pounding on the door leading into his brother's room. "Kol you best wake up!"

An audible groan was heard on the other side of the wooden door, Niklaus only rolling his eyes as he pushed it open and barged in.

His ocean eyes automatically stopped on the visible lump hidden under the covers of the large bed, marching over and ripping the sheets away.

"Kol you buffoon, wake up. Father wants you downstairs. _Now_."

The dark haired male rose his head from underneath the pillows, mustering up a glare that could only kill and sending it towards him.

"Does it _look_ like I could give a damn about what he wants?" He rasped out, sleep entwined in his voice.

"Well he surely doesn't give damn about what you think, so why don't you freshen up and get your usual drunken ass downstairs?" Klaus retorted. Kol only rolled his eyes as he buried his face back into the pillows.

"For the love of god, _shut up_. Your voice is just adding to this growing headache," his voice came out muffled from underneath the pillows.

"How was your trip at the tavern last night?" Klaus questioned after a few moments.

Kol only groaned into the pillows in response.

"That bad?" He chuckled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't even remember coming back here." Kol grumbled as he propped himself up, glancing over his shoulder at his brother.

"You might want to thank Gerald for that. If it weren't for him you'd probably still be passed out on the bar counter. Father would sure have your head if you caused yet _another_ scandal outside the castle walls."

Kol only rolled his eyes as he sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Blinking to adjust to the brightness of the room, he glanced down at his wrinkled clothing. Smelling the fabric, an awful groan left his lips as his nose scrunched up.

"God, I need to bathe," Kol mumbled as he stood up, making a beeline to the washroom.

"Yes well hurry up, we don't have all day." Klaus called out after him before leaving the room.

Half an hour later, Kol finally emerged from his room, taking his time as he made his way down the stairs. He had changed into fresher cleaner clothes, hair slightly damp yet presentable from his wash.

Stepping into the dining hall, he took his seat at the table and the maids automatically came buzzing in. Setting a plate of hot biscuits, cream and other dishes in front of him, a maid went to pour him the usual cup of tea but was stopped by an elderly voice.

"That won't do him any good," the old woman tsked as she came around to his side, placing a bowl in front of him. Kol frowned, staring at the murky colored liquid that sat in the bowl. He glanced up at the elder woman, scrunching his nose up.

"What in god's name is this, Priscilla?"

"Some special herbs I've mixed together recently," she explained, "helps get rid of that nasty ache you've got."

Eying her suspiciously, he hesitantly picked up his spoon and took a sip of the mixture. Instantly, he spit it out.

"This is vile!" He choked out, sending her a glare. "Are you trying to kill me, witch?" Kol hissed, her face instantly hardening.

"Not everything is going to meet your tastes, your Highness. You must learn to take chances – even if they do not please you – to achieve higher."

Kol rolled his eyes as he grabbed his earlier tea cup, taking a sip of the hot liquid to wash down the horrid taste.

"Is this another of your 'words of wisdom' lectures? Because let's be honest, I'm getting quite tired of them. I'm sure half the occupants might agree with me on that."

Priscilla narrowed her dark orbs at him. "I tell you my readings in hopes you learn from them – not for them to travel from one ear and out the other."

"Yes, yes," he grumbled, grabbing a piece of bacon and taking a bite. "Consider me taught, now please take this repugnant mixture of…." Kol glanced down at the bowl, not knowing what to make of it as he continued to chew, "whatever it is, along with you, out of my presence."

The old woman's lips formed into a thin line as she picked up the bowl. "Of course your highness," she nodded before leaving.

Kol finished his meal, wiping his hands with the cloth handkerchief he was presented with before making his to see his father. He had already taken enough time washing up and dining – Mikael was sure to be a fuming mess by now. Wiping the smirk off his face and smoothing his hair down a bit, he stepped into the main room.

"Finally!" Mikael snapped at the sight of his son entering the room. "I called for you an hour ago, where the hell have you been?"

"And good morning to you father," Kol gave a mock bow as he stopped yards away from his father's throne. "And to you too mother," he nodded towards Esther who only nodded softly in greeting.

"I don't have it in me for your witty ways Kol – not today," Mikael growled, clenching his fist slightly.

Kol opened his mouth, going to leave a smart ass remark but stopped as his older brother, Elijah, cleared his throat from the other side of his father's throne, giving him a hard glare. Klaus, who stood besides Elijah, had the same glare on his face.

Mikael was a hot tempered man – his outbursts were something that everyone did their best to ignore. Though very strict, his leadership skills were remarkable and he was a man of family. His wife, Esther, bore three live children: Elijah, Klaus, Kol and Rebekah. Elijah was the oldest – next in line to the throne. Klaus though, had no rightful heir to the throne, being the king's bastard. Rebekah, the only daughter, was younger by Kol by two years though she wasn't present in the kingdom at the moment. This left Kol, the youngest of the sons.

Or as many in the kingdom preferred to call him, the '_Mikaelson Monster'_.

Straightening up, he clasped his hands behind his back. "What is it you wanted to speak about, father?"

"I've received news this morning that the royal family of Bernicia will be paying us a visit soon. Though this news may seem tedious to your ears, it has quite the opposite to mine. Over the past months we have received many requests to create alliances with the surrounding kingdoms, but I feel as though this is a request that shall not be turned down."

"And why's that?" Kol questioned, playing along - an attempt to pay attention to his father's words though he was truly starting to doze off.

"Bernicia is off the coast of the Dark Sea – its harbors the strongest the continent has yet to see. Imagine all that we can prosper in sea sales from such an alliance, my son."

"You've neglected to tell me just how this is supposed to faze me though."

Mikael glared at his son. "This Kol, is meant to faze you because not only are we planning to create an alliance with one of the most prospering kingdoms of the North, but to do so it requires you to be wed to the Bernician princess-"

Kol burst out laughing, cutting the king off mid-talk. Mikael's lips formed a thin line, Esther silently shaking her head with slight shame as Elijah allowed a few curses to run through his head.

Kol's laughter gradually died down as he saw the pensive looks on his family faces, his usually playful eyes now widening to saucers as his lips formed into horror.

"_No you __can't__ be serious."_

**_Authors Note_**

**Allow me to explain myself, fellow readers. I've recently gotten into the whole medieval thing (you can thank the Game of Thrones and my history book) and this idea has been buzzing in my head for a while now, distracting me from my other fics (I know, I'm horrible)**

**I really don't see an actual year to set this in - I planned for it to be the 6th century, but I have the strongest urge to steal some knowledge from earlier periods of history. So please do excuse my historical errors.**

**But anyways, as you can see, this is going to be an A/U (everyone is human here, though the concept of witches will be added in) I've never attempted at this type of story before, so hopefully I can achieve at it. I wanted to base it more around the Mikaelson family (mostly cause I'm obsessed with them, but hey, who isn't) And of course, it's going to be a Kol/OC because he is just too precious. ****Hope you all liked the start of this so far. You've met Rosette (sorta) and I plan to plunge more into the depths of her character with the chapters to come. **

**Reviews are highly appreciated, I'd like to see your opinions :) I also apologize for any spelling/grammar errors. I don't think I can proofread anymore at this ungodly hour.**

**Have a great night/day lovelies.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, The Originals nor Imagine Dragons.**_


End file.
